1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firewood transportation, storage and relocation and more particularly, to an all purpose dolly which is characterized by a dolly frame having parallel horizontal members which are recessed in the center to define drop frame segments and vertical frame members attached to the horizontal frame members for stacking firewood on the dolly frame. Front and rear axles are fitted with front and rear wheels and a tongue is connected to the pivoting front axle for connecting the all purpose dolly to a tractor or other vehicle. A frame cover may be fixedly or removably attached to the upwardly-extending vertical frame members, in order to keep the firewood or alternative load dry. A conversion panel may be removably attached to the horizontal frame members when the all purpose dolly is empty, to convert the all purpose dolly to a gardening or lawn dolly, as desired.
One of the problems which is realized in the use of stationary firewood racks or supports is that of periodically moving the racks or supports for cleaning purposes or to an alternative storage location. Bits of wood, sawdust, dust and other debris accumulate beneath the typical firewood rack or support after firewood is stored thereon. Since the rack or support is not normally fitted with rollers, casters or wheels, it is difficult to move, especially with the firewood in place, and cleaning behind and beneath the firewood rack or support is usually difficult or impossible. This lack of sanitation facilitates the development of ant beds and encourages mice and rats to inhabit the firewood or the area beneath or behind the firewood and the elimination of these pests cannot normally be undertaken until the firewood is either burned or removed from the rack and the rack is moved from its original location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of firewood racks and supports are known in the art. Typical of these supports is the "Mobile Log Caddy" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,961, dated July 28, 1959, to P. H. Low. The mobile log caddy includes a circular frame having a handle and a bottom panel for receiving firewood, with a set of wheels provided on the frame beneath the circular firewood support section. The mobile log caddy is designed to receive and store a limited supply of firewood and is capable of being rolled from one location to the other. A "Fireplace Implement by Which Firewood is Hauled To and Stored Juxtaposed the Fireplace" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,081, dated Apr. 28, 1981, to Donald A. Markham. The fireplace implement includes a cart having open sides, fore and aft frames and handle members bridging the tops of the fore and aft frames. The cart is provided with four wheels at the bottom thereof, such that a load of firewood can be stacked between the fore and aft frames and rolled from place-to-place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,252, dated Jan. 14, 1975, to Gus H. Martenes, et al, details a "Low Center of Gravity Trailer". The low center of gravity trailer is designed to support a horizontal tank and to carry heavy loads over rough ground without the danger of tipping. The trailer includes an underslung frame supported on a transverse beam carrying rear wheels on the outer ends thereof. The frame is upwardly offset at the forward portion and is supported by a pair of steerable front wheels which are mounted on an axle that can pivot about a horizontal longitudinal pivot, to permit the front wheels to adjust to ground conditions without twisting the frame. A "Drop Frame Trailer" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,558, dated July 30, 1929, to C. G. Clement. The drop frame trailer includes a frame having a lowered center section to receive a hopper on curved channels and facilitate tipping of the hopper body for pouring out the contents of the hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,011, dated Feb. 13, 1962, to V. N. Visneski, discloses another "Firewood Rack". The firewood rack is characterized by a rectangular plate fitted with a bottom frame having casters thereon and a top frame having upward-standing members for receiving and containing a supply of firewood. U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,666, dated Jan. 10, 1928, to M. Spurlock, details a "Land Vehicle" which includes a U-shaped frame having a recessed center section and fitted with wheels, for picking cotton. A "Low Bed Agricultural Trailer" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,234, dated Mar. 8, 1966, to D. G. Henry. The agricultural trailer is fitted with four wheels and upward-standing ends for receiving a supply of cotton, hay or the like.
It is an object of this invention to prOvide an all purpose dolly which is characterized by a pair of horizontal frame members depressed in the center thereof to define drop frame segments and terminated at opposite ends by upward-standing vertical frame members for receiving, stacking and storing firewood.
Another object of the invention is to provide an all purpose dolly which includes a frame fitted with parallel horizontal members spaced by spacer members, each of the horizontal members having a dropped center section and terminated by parallel, upward-standing vertical frame members and wheels located at each end of the frame, with one set of wheels pivoted with respect to the frame and fitted with a pivoting tongue for connecting the dolly to a tractor or other vehicle for transportation purposes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an all purpose dolly which is characterized by a dolly frame having a recessed center section and spaced, upward-standing end members for receiving, stacking and storing a supply of firewood, the frame further provided with front and rear wheels, the front set of wheels having a pivoting tongue and a hitch device for attaching the dolly to a tractor or other vehicle and further including a top mounted on the upward-standing end members for protecting the firewood from the elements.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an all purpose dolly which includes a pair of horizontally spaced horizontal frame members having parallel, downwardly-extending dropped center section segments and terminated at each end by parallel, upward-standing vertical members for receiving and stacking firewood; front and rear sets of wheels mounted on the horizontal frame segments, with the front set of wheels pivotally mounted thereon; and further including a vertically pivoting tongue having a hitch mechanism for attaching the dolly to a tractor or other vehicle. A conversion panel is also provided for seating on the horizontal frame members and converting the dolly to an all purpose vehicle for gardening and the like.